


Gegen den Rest der Welt

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Zusammen gegen den Rest der Welt [1]
Category: Step Up Revolution | Step Up 4: Miami Heat (2012)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es bedeutet nichts. Es ist nur ein weiterer Faktor in ihrer Beziehung und ihrem Dasein im Kampf gegen den Rest der Welt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gegen den Rest der Welt

Es ist einfach so eine Sache zwischen ihnen und es spielt keine große Rolle. Es gehört einfach dazu. Sie teilen alles miteinander, warum dann nicht auch das?

 

Zu dem passiert es auch nicht oft. Nur ab und zu, wenn es wieder mal deutlich wird, dass es wirklich sie beide gegen der Rest der Welt ist.

 

Wenn Sean sich mit seiner Schwester streitet.

Wenn er nicht weiß wie er sein Leben finanzieren soll.

Wenn sie beide sich wünschen, dass sie noch richtige Familien hätten.

 

Es sind nur Momente, in denen sie einfach zusammen sind, und merken, dass sie nie alleine sein werden. Dass der Andere immer da sein wird.

 

Diese Momente spielen auch keine große Rolle in ihren Leben wie manch einer behaupten würde.

 

Sex ändert alles, sagt jeder, aber es ist eine Lüge.

 

Sie sind immer noch Sean und Eddie, Eddie und Sean, beste Freunde seit der Geburt und es wird für immer sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt sein. Sie sind nichts mehr und nichts weniger, doch dies bedeutet für sie beide die Welt.

 

Klar, sie haben auch andere Freunde und Sean hat seine Schwester und seine Nichte, aber zumeist gibt es immer nur sie beide. Sie helfen sich, wenn der andere Probleme hat, und sind die Person für den anderen, die jede große Neuigkeit als erstes erfährt.

 

Und was ist dabei, wenn sie ab und an das Bett miteinander teilen?

Oder, wenn sie genau wissen, was der andere braucht?

Oder sie genau wissen wie es ist gegen die leicht verschwitzte Haut des anderen gepresst zu sein, während sie die Welt vergessen?

 

Das ist eben so.

So sind sie einfach und nichts hat dies je geändert. Weder ein paar hübsche Beine noch Stress auf der Arbeit. Sie halten zu einander und sind für einander da. So war es schon immer und so würde es für immer sein.

 

Freunde fürs Leben.

 

Also warum wirft Sean dies alles weg?

Denn er wirft es weg.

 

Er hat es in dem Moment weggeworfen, in dem er The Mob, aber vor allem Eddie, wegen Emily verraten hat.

 

Emily, die nur ein weiteres schönes Paar Beine hätte sein sollen.

Emily, die Sean den Kopf verdreht hat.

Emily, die ihn dazu gebracht hat vor Eddie Geheimnisse zu haben.

 

Er hatte ihr von Anfang an nicht getraut.

 

Er hatte nicht verstanden warum Sean sie unbedingt zu The Mob bringen wollte. Sie war doch nur eine seiner neuen Bekanntschaften! Sicher, ein paar Wochen lang würde er sich mit ihr Vergnügen. Er und sie hätten Spaß und dann würde er wieder zu Eddie kommen. So war es immer gewesen und so hätte es immer sein sollen.

 

Schließlich ist es bei Eddie auch nicht anders. Sicher, auch er flirtet mit schönen Frauen, wenn ihm eine ins Auge fällt. Auch er hat Beziehungen, doch ebenso wie Sean weiß er, dass diese nie so eine Rolle spielen werden wie seine und Seans Freundschaft.

 

Also warum sah Sean dies nicht? Warum war ihm nun alles egal außer Emily?

Warum ließ er Eddie am Ende allein gegen den Rest der Welt zurück?

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Es wird ein oder zwei Sequel geben. Je nachdem wie meine Muse arbeiten will.


End file.
